De missie start!
De Missie Start! Door Tsuki Uchiha Tsuki's POV "Zorg dat je overleeft... Je weet niet wie er op je jaagt!" Schreeuwde Anko naar hen. Waarvoor was dat nu nodig, om hen beter te laten doordringen dat ze gingen sterven? Ze waren inmiddels aangekomen bij een gigantisch woud dat omheind was met prikkeldraad en als inkom een grote ijzeren poort bezat. Anko bleef gedurende haar hele speech grijnzen, alsof ze hen net had verteld dat het de hele week goed weer zou zijn, maar ze had eigenlijk zonet hun dood voorspeld. Ik keek rond, iedereen zag er vrij genadeloos uit. Zelfs Myuu, en die was naar Akamaru aan het kijken. Ik volgde traag haar blik. Akamaru was echt een lieverd. Hij redde mijn Haku samen met zijn partner...Kiba, die ik omhelst had toen. Ik vervloek mezelf nog steeds trouwens. Ik wilde net mijn blik afwenden toen ik Kiba in het vizier kreeg. Zijn gezicht stond hard en hij luisterde aandachtig naar wat Anko te vertellen had. Was hij bang? Zijn bruine ogen waren alleszins bezorgd. Ik bleef kijken voor verandering toen hij opeens ook naar mij keek, niet boos, integendeel. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde compleet en hij schonk me een glimlach. Ik voelde mijn wangen warm worden en wende snel mijn blik af, ik kon hem vanuit mijn ooghoek zien grijnzen. Verdomme! "Wel, neem afscheid van jullie teams en kom langs mij om te weten wie je prooi is!" schreeuwde Anko weer, dat wijf moet echt eens leren om soms haar grote klep dicht te houden. Tch. Ik draaide me om en keek mijn team aan. Misaki keek natuurlijk niet echt. Haar doorzichtige ogen stonden bloedserieus, ze nam geen afscheid en liep rechtstreeks naar Anko, maar zo kenden we haar. Myazakki keek mij en Myuu aan en stak glimlachend een duim op. "Niet sterven alsjeblieft, ik heb een team nodig" en ook zij vertrok en liet mij alleen achter met blondie. "Tsuki-chan, het gaat ons toch lukken hé?" ik keek haar verbaasd aan, de durfal van ons had twijfels? "J-ja, natuurlijk Myuu" ik probeerde te glimlachen, maar dat faalde. "Ik zie je aan de andere kant van het woud met de rest!" Myuu knikte serieus en ook wij liepen zonder elkaar nog een blik te gunnen of iets te zeggen naar Anko. ... Neji Hyuga? Hmmm...verdomme wie was dat nu ook alweer? Ik keek iedereen zo neutraal mogelijk aan. Dus ik moet nu jagen op iemand die ik niet kende? Ik weet het, het is de bedoeling dat je iedereen al kent. Ik zuchte en zag toen Misaki een knikje doen. Hoe weet zij nou wie mijn prooi is? Ik volgde toch haar 'knikje' en stond toen oog in oog met een gast die me vernietigend aankeek, ik schrok bijna. Bijna. Wist hij het ook? Ik gooide snel mijn papiertje weg en keek hem en Misaki aan. Hun ogen waren nog witter geworden en ik zag dat er aderen van hun thumb|left|172pxogen naar hun wiggebeen liepen. Byakugan, had ik ergens gelezen, ze kunnen overal doorheen kijken. Dus ook door mijn blad. Oké, ik geef toe, dat was een stomme zet van mij. Ik probeerde toch serieus te blijven en keek iedereen individueel aan. De meesten keken bezorgd, of bleven de naam op hun blad steeds opnieuw herlezen. Het was eigenlijk wel een grappig zicht om al die kleine paniekaanvallen te zien. Ik grinnikte, keek terug op en zag toen Kiba voor mijn neus staan. "Veel succes" hij knipoogde naar me. Ik keek bloedserieus terug. "Bedankt." zei ik kort, maar dat leek hem niet te deren. Hij glimlachte en wandelde richting de metalen poort. Ik bleef even verbaasd staan en keek toen naar Haku, die bij mijn blik meteen terug op zijn vaste plek op mijn schouder sprong. Ik aaide zijn hoofdje. "Ingewikkeld" zei ik. En hij blafte goedkeurend. "Goed, laten we gaan!" en terwijl ik dit zei, liep ik al richting de ingang. Ik zette nog geen teen over de drempel die de grens tussen bos en stenen vloer aanduidde toen ik opeens werd weggeblazen door een windstoot die me raakte in mijn buik en me tegen een boom slingerde. Ik schrok, focuste me toen razendsnel en probeerde zacht te landen. Ik concentreerde me, sloot mijn ogen en kwam voor de boom op mijn voeten terecht. "Loop niet in de weg, uilskuiken" ik keek op om te zien wie me zo dierf aan te spreken, of zelfs aan te vallen. Voor me stond een meisje, ze was lang en had zware, donkere kleren aan. Haar haren waren in twee piekachtige staartjes gebonden en ze droeg een gigantische waaier bij zich. Ik bekeek haar vuil. Ze glimlachte. "Moet dat me afschrikken?" sneerde ze. Was zij mijn jager? Ik zette me schrap en activeerde m'n Sharingan, ik zou hoe dan ook niet opgeven. Het meisje zette van schrik een stap achteruit, dacht even na en kwam dan terug bij zinnen om een serieuze grijns te laten zien. "Een Uchiha, geen zorgen, ik jaag niet op jou. Ik jaag op je broer" zei ze, en ik glimlachte. "Dan hoop ik dat je geen medelijden toont..." ze leek het niet te begrijpen , maar dat kon me niets schelen. Ik had twee opties: ofwel stierf hij en had ik revange, ofwel stierf zij en had ik revange. Win-win-situatie. "Ik ben Temari." ze stak geen hand uit om hem te schudden en bleef roerloos op haar plek staan. "Tsuki" antwoordde ik kort. Ze knikte en sjeesde dan het bos in. Ik mocht hier niet blijven staan, ik moest een schuilplaats vinden én ik moest mijn prooi zoeken. Geen tijd te verliezen. Ik ademde rustig in en sprong dan de bomen in om zo te navigeren. Haku volgde me op de voet. Ik probeerde natuurlijk zo weinig mogelijk geluid te maken. Niet dat het zou opvallen, want toen ik stilstond en rondkeek, zag ik overal mensen tegen elkaar vechten. Bomen vielen om, er werd gegild, en sommigen waren gewoon wat aan het kletsen in plaats van dit serieus te nemen. Ik gromde, stelletje oelewappers. Ik keek verder, wetend dat Neji nu met Myazakki aan het vechten was. Waarschijnlijk is Myazakki zijn prooi. Ik wilde ingrijpen, maar dit is een individuele missie en ik mag geen compassie tonen met iemand. Ergens verderop zag ik Ino, die blonde die altijd bij Kiba stond in het begin van de verdeling. Ik verachte haar en eigenlijk kon ik mezelf wel op m'n hoofd slaan voor de reden. Haku volgde mijn blik en kroop tegen me aan. Ik lachte en aaide hem terwijl ik zag hoe de zon langzaam onderging en Naruto Kiba tegen een boom vastmaakte. Ik zette me recht, waarom deed hij dat? Als Kiba zijn prooi was moest hij dan niet wat anders doen. Ik hoorde Kiba grommen en Akamaru tegenstribbelen en ik weet niet waarom, maar mijn lichaam leek even een eigen wil te hebben. Ik vormde mijn zegels en zoals ik al vaker had gedaan, zette ik een hand om mijn mond. "Fireball-jutsu!" schreeuwde ik en het vuur richtte zich tot Naruto. Ik zag hem nog net paniekerig een boom inklimmen en ik lachte. Ik haalde een kunai boven en wierp hem geruisloos naar het touw waar Kiba aan vastgemaakt zat. Ik hoopte diep vanbinnen dat hij niet wist dat ik het was. Hij zette zich op Akamaru en weg was hij en ik leunde vermoeid en verbaasd tegen de boom waar ik in zat... ...De plotselinge beweging van Haku maakte me wakker en zorgde ervoor dat ik opeens op scherp stond. Ik zette me meteen in een aanvalshouding naast Haku, die naar de boom tegenover ons tuurde. Ik wachte geduldig en nam alvast een shuriken toen er iemand langs achter me vasthield en een kunai tegen mijn keel hield. "Niks zeggen!" zei een nogal bekende stem. Mijn adem stokte en er kwam geen geluid uit mijn mond. Wat was de bedoeling, lig ik eruit, heb ik me laten vangen door m'n jager? Ik gaf de hoop op. De persoon draaide me om en tilde mijn kin op zodat ik recht naar Kiba's gezicht keek, dat bezorgd stond. "Kiba! Wat is hier de..." Maar hij legde een hand op mijn mond zodat er verder alleen onverstaanbaar gemompel volgde. "Ik moet op jou jagen, maar ik wil je niet doden en ik wil niet dat je eruit ligt" zijn gezicht werd weer hard en zijn ogen bezorgd. Ik wees naar zijn hand, die nog op mijn mond lag, en hij haalde hem eraf. Ik keek hem kwaad aan. "Je moet. Het is de missie." pleitte ik. Niemand hoefde medelijden met me te hebben. "Ik kan geen mensen doden waarmee ik wil samenwerken." hij keek naar mij en toen naar Haku, "Of die iets gemeen met me hebben." Ik snoof. "Wat ga je dan nu doen?" hij antwoorde niet en ging gewoon naast me zitten. "Wachten..." zei hij en hij keek naar de anderen die 's nachts ook vochten. Ik volgde zijn blik, maar wist dat hij eigenlijk aan iets dacht. "Kiba, ik wilde me nog excuseren voor de vorige keer..." hij keek me vragend aan. "Excuseren?" ik knikte, "Waarvoor?" ik voelde dat ik rood werd, maar probeerde zo serieus en professioneel mogelijk te blijven. "Die omhelsing" ik was nog niet uitgepraat of zijn bulderende lach vulde het hele woud. Ik vond het eigenlijk niet grappig en gromde naar hem. Hij scheen het op te merken, want hij kuchte en keek me aan. "Waarom zou ik het erg vinden als iemand me omhelst?" ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Het was onnodig." stateerde ik en hij bleef serieus in mijn ogen kijken. Ik wond mijn blik af en stak mijn shuriken terug weg terwijl Haku op mijn schoot ging zitten. Hij leek zich compleet veilig te voelen bij deze situatie, dus waarom ik dan niet? Kiba nam mijn hand vast en er volgde weer een paniekaanval langs mijn kant. "Jij bent echt een vreemd meisje." ik probeerde mijn hand terug te trekken, maar hij liet het niet toe. "Hopelijk blijf je nog lang hier." ik moest hem teleurstellen, ik had een totaal ander plan in gedachten. Ninja worden en dan mijn dorp wreken, maar dat vertelde ik hem liever niet. "Nadat ik geslaagd ben, ga ik terug weg." Hij liet mijn hand los. Ik deed moeite om geen medeleven te tonen. "Mag ik je iets vragen?" ik knikte zachtjes, bang dat hij zou vragen of ik iets voor hem zou voelen. Ik zou natuurlijk zeggen dat ik niets voelde, maar zou ik dan liegen? Voelde ik iets voor hem? Dit werd lastiger dan ik dacht. Ik slikte. "Waarom doe je zo hard? Waarom toon je geen vriendschap?" wow, oke, die vraag zag ik niet aankomen. En zo rechtstreeks! Ik mocht hem wel. Ik lachte en hij lachte met me mee. "Het spijt me", ik schudde mijn hoofd, "Nee, je hebt gelijk. Mijn hele familie is dood en ik wil me op 1 ding concentreren zonder obstakels te creeëren". Hij luisterde aandachtig en nam terug mijn hand vast. Ik keek ernaar. "Kiba..., waarom...?" ik maakte mijn zin niet af en tilde onze handen op. Hij bloosde en liet me los. "Je bent er zeker van dat je niet blijft hé?", ik keek hem aan. Hij keek ook naar mij en ik knikte teneergeslagen. "Tja, dan moet je maar akkoord gaan met wat er nu gebeurd." Hij grijnsde en ik zette me recht, ik verwachte dat hij me zou aanvallen. Hij kwam dichter en ik zette een stap achteruit. Shit, dacht ik, toen ik de boomstam tegen mijn rug voelde. Hij zette zijn armen naast me en voor ik het wist plaatste hij zijn lippen op de mijne en mijn ogen werden groter. Wacht, Wat?! Kiba kuste me en ik ben me niet aan het verzetten? Waarom deed ik niets. Mijn ogen waren nog steeds schoteltjes en ik voelde hoe hij zijn armen om mijn middel sloeg. Mijn lichaam handelde uit zichzelf, want mijn armen sloegen om zijn nek en ik sloot mijn ogen. Dat zou ik toch nooit doen?! Ik voelde zijn glimlach onder mijn lippen en toen keek hij naar me, onze kus stopte en hij had me nog steeds vast. "Ik had nog langer moeten wachten, maar je zei dat je wegging zodra je slaagt." Ik schudde mijn hoofd en probeerde me los te maken. Hij keek naar mijn lichaamshouding. Hij liet me voorzichtig los. "Ik wil me concentreren op 1 ding, Kiba, dat heb ik je net gezegd en...", maar hij liet me m'n zin niet afmaken en stak zijn hand op. "Geen zorgen, ik liet gewoon mijn gevoelens zien. Ooit zal je ze beantwoorden" hij knipoogde en ik kon niks anders doen dan glimlachen. "Zie je wel..." ik keek terug serieus. "Maar nu moet je Neji zien te overmeesteren en pijlsnel naar de overkant zien te komen zodat jij wint." ik knikte eerst en keek hem toen met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Hoe weet je...?" hij remde me. "Iedereen weet het al." ik zuchte. "Ik help je wel..." hij glimlachte en ik knikte. "Dankje..." thumb Wordt vervolgd